A fluid coupling or fitting specifically structured for the quick connection to an internally fitted fluid channeling conduit wherein the coupling assembly is specifically structured to accomplish a quick disconnect such as in low pressure application or a slow disconnection and removal of the conduit such as in high pressure application or when the coupling and associated conduit is used for the handling of relatively hot liquid such as in hydraulics.